1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic device unit, as well as a probe, an electronic device and an ultrasonic imaging device, which utilize the same.
2. Related Art
An ultrasonic device unit having an ultrasonic device with bulk type piezoelectric elements being disposed in an array is generally known. For example, in an ultrasonic device unit described in JP-A-2008-79909, a recess part is formed to be recessed from a plane, and the ultrasonic device is disposed in the recess part. The ultrasonic device has bulk type piezoelectric elements which are vertically interposed between a common electrode and a signal electrode. The common electrode is connected to a land on the plane by means of wire bonding, wherein a flexible substrate is connected to the signal electrode at a lower position than the plane.
JP-A-2008-79909 is an example of related art.
In the configuration described in JP-A-2008-79909, the flexible substrate is connected to the signal electrode at a lower position than the plane, and bent between a wall surface of the recess part and the ultrasonic device. But as the distance (length) of the flexible substrate is shortened relative to its width, it becomes more difficult to bend the flexible substrate. If no sufficient distance is provided between the wall surface of the recess part and the ultrasonic device, it is difficult to make a connection using a flexible substrate. Therefore, a predetermined distance is required between the wall surface of the recess part and the ultrasonic device, thereby making it difficult to miniaturize the ultrasonic device.
In view of the above problem, a structure contributing to secure miniaturization is desired for the ultrasonic device unit.